rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
C.T.
C.T., formerly known as''' Freelancer Agent Connecticut, 'is a character in ''Red vs. Blue, first appearing in the episode Case File 01.045. Role in Plot Project Freelancer At the beginning of the episode, Case File 01.045, Connie seems heavily disappointed in herself for a failed mission, for "dropping the ball". Washington tries to cheer her up by stating it wasn't just her and that the other Freelancers who were there were responsible as well. Connie then starts to complain about the Director, whom Washington tries to defend by saying that he's given them everything, though Connie disagrees. Angry, Connie thrusts her helmet at Wash and tells him not to call her Connie anymore, that it makes her sound "Like a fucking kid" and to call her C.T. As she leaves, she leaves Wash with a warning to choose whose side he's on, or "They" will choose for him. .]] She was later seen viewing the battle between Team 1, consisting of Wyoming, York, and Maine, and Agent Texas. When Wyoming and Maine began to use live rounds Washington demands they call the Director. Due to her negative outlook on The Director, C.T. remarks "Who do you think gave them the ammo?" C.T. is one of the agents that The Director reprimands for coming down to help York after the result of the fight. After this dressing down, she tells Wash to watch his position on the board. Mission for the Sarcophagus C.T. is later seen in the briefing room for the upcoming mission to recover the Sarcophagus. She is assigned to Team B who is to recover a pass code from a high ranking Insurrection official in order to open the Sarcophagus. Over the course of the briefing, she asks several questions and this eventually prompts The Director to order her to silence. She is later seen listening to North in Team B's Pelican. While Wyoming is injured on the ground C.T. tries to comfort him. She is later seen in the bay of the Pelican that picks up Carolina. C.T. is later seen back aboard the Mother of Invention talking to someone on the computer. This someone is revealed to be an Insurrectionist soldier. When Wash comes up to her, C.T. cuts the transmission and tells Wash to mind his own business, before leaving. Mission in Space In Season 10: Episode 2, C.T. was sent on a mission to attack an Insurrectionist spacecraft with Carolina, Washington, North Dakota, and South Dakota. When South comments on how quiet C.T. was, she quickly states that she was getting herself ready for the mission. After the Freelancer team exit their Pelican and enter the enemy spaceship, C.T. slips away to another part of the ship. She confronts an Insurrection team, who open fire at her on sight. However, the Insurrectionist Leader halts their fire when realizing it to be a hologram. C.T. confronts the Leader and is revealed to be allied with the Insurrection. She appears to have befriended the Insurrectionist Leader, and he seems to care for her deeply as shown by his commenting on her safety more than once. She stays with the Insurrectionist, leading to her team stating that "She's gone." resulting in an awkward silence. C.T. is seen again aboard the Insurrectionist destroyer the "Staff of Charon" as it attacks the Mother of Invention. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards C.T. later returns with the Leader at the Longshore Shipyards. The other Insurrectionists, however, do not take kindly towards her arrival. When the Freelancers went after her, C.T. became concerned on how they found her, but the Leader assured her of her safety and sends all the troopers into battle. The two then retreat, with two body guards, to a bunker. On their way there, the Leader realizes they are being watched and throws a hatchet at the Unidentified Blue Soldier. He then orders the Turret Soldiers to guard the path, as the Freelancers are on their way. Death C.T. and the Leader then make their way to the bunker. Realizing that the Freelancers are closing in, C.T. begs the leader for them to both leave, but he refuses to leave the rest of his team. Suddenly, Tex and Carolina make their way past the Turret Soldiers and chase after C.T. and the Leader, making their way inside. C.T. tries to tell them about the Director's intentions, pointing out the fact of Tex's true identity. Unfortunately, they don't listen, resulting in a fight to ensue. After fighting Tex and Carolina, Tex inflicted a fatal wound to C.T. After reaching the escape pod she dies, and the Leader puts on her helmet, taking on her identity. Trivia *It is revealed in Perusing The Archive that C.T. is a female. Further more, it was not the original, as she died in the Insurrectionist Leader's arms, who took on her identity in grief. *C.T.'s armor from Season 9 can be recreated in Halo 3. The required armor is as follows: EOD helmet and chest piece, and Scout right and left shoulders. *C.T. is the fourth character, and second female character, to be seen without her helmet. *C.T. is the only Freelancer shown in the series whose name has not been seen on the Freelancer ranking board in Season 9 or 10 at one point or another. *C.T. is also the only Freelancer not to be shown in a machinima game engine, solely being shown in CGI. *C.T. Is the first character to die without a helmet on. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Freelancer Category:Insurrection